


Bug Boy

by cybercrimes



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blond Cody Ko, Blowjobs, Bottom Cody Ko, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Noel Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercrimes/pseuds/cybercrimes
Summary: The boys have been hooking up for a couple of months now, only problem is … Cody’s girlfriend, Kelsey. They’re usually in the clear for their meetups but this time Kelsey calls to ask about their new lizards food… and Noel is a dick.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Bug Boy

Cody's cock was just about to hit the back of Noel's throat when the stupid default Apple ringtone starts playing from the nightstand beside the bed. 

"Oh fuck off," Cody groaned and reached down to grab the back of Noel's head. "Please...ignore it," 

Usually, Noel would just let the annoying sound play out and continue their little game but today, today he felt like being funny. Noel pulled his mouth off of his friend's member and quickly scrabbled up to the nightstand and grabbed the phone.

"Answer her," Noel smirked, holding the still ringing phone out to Cody, who looked horrified.

"What the hell, dude? Absolutely no-"

Noel cut him off by sliding the answer button across the screen and pushing the phone into his hands, giving him no choice but to hold the phone up to his ear and put on a show.

"Hey, Kelsey...what's up?" Cody smiled, putting on his fake happy voice.

Noel slowly scooted back down the the bottom of the bed to his original place before they were rudely interrupted. He was now bored with the idea of sucking Cody off, and now had a new idea, something much more fitting for their situation right now.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was already out of crickets...I could always run to the pet store after Noel and I are done filming this video," Cody glanced down at his friend who was sitting innocently by his feet, just rubbing his hand up and down his leg, giving him slight shivers.

Noel caught Cody's glance and flashed a smile before pulling his hand away from his leg and slowly putting two fingers in his mouth. 

Cody looked away and stared up at the ceiling, hoping that if he didn't pay attention to the evil boy at the end of the bed, he would stop and he could just end this phone call as soon as possible so they could get back to business. 

"Oh? You're already at the pet store?" 

"Yeah no, I usually buy him the medium sized crickets, he seems to do better with those,"

"No the large are too big, he won't eat them," 

Noel rolled his eyes, still sucking on his two fingers. 

"Hey bug boy," Noel whispered just loud enough for Cody to hear, but not loud enough for his girlfriend on the phone to hear.

Cody slowly looked back down at Noel.

"Spread your legs for me," 

Cody shook his head quickly and mouthed the word "No" before looking back at the ceiling.

Noel glared at the man laying in front of him and leaned down, pressing his lips to Cody's bare thigh and gave the skin the softest kiss. He continued peppering small kisses all the way up Cody's body until he reached his neck.

"Kelsey you have to find an employee and ask them to get you the cric- shit," Cody caught the moan that tried to escape. 

Noel smirked against Cody's skin that he had just sucked a mark into and gave that a small kiss as well before moving up to Cody's ear.

"Oh no, I'm fine Kelsey, I just, I fucking walked into the coffee table so I'll just um, have a bruise there or something later," Cody squeezed his eyes shut, pretending like he doesn't feel Noel breathing on his neck.

"Bug boy, spread them for me, please," Noel whispered once again, this time so quiet that Cody almost missed it. 

He listened this time.

Noel scurried back to the end of the bed and sat between Cody's legs, that were now bent, giving Noel full access.

"Yeah, just ask one of the workers babe, they'll know what you're talking about," Cody said, quickly looking down to see what Noel was up to.

The other didn't look too thrilled with Cody's little pet name for his girlfriend. He gave his fingers another quick lick before pressing one against Cody's hole, gently rubbing in circles, waiting for the right moment.

Cody squirmed as he listened to his girlfriend huff while she paced around the pet store, looking for someone to get crickets to feed their new pet. 

"What did you call her?" Noel asked, tilting his head as he looked at Cody, trying to act like an innocent puppy.

Cody bit his lip. 

"Babe,"

The second Noel heard Kelsey reply to the pet name, he shoved his finger into Cody's tight entrance, making the blond's mouth go slack as he tried to hold back any noise that could have possibly come out. Noel smirked as he watched Cody try to regather himself so he could continue the conversation.

"I was just," He took a deep breath "I was just wondering if you found someone yet," 

Noel started to slowly push his finger in and out of Cody, not taking his eyes off the boys face. 

"You're so pretty," Noel muttered under his breath, not really talking to Cody directly.

"They usually stand near the fish section or I sometimes can catch one coming out of the back ro-" Cody cut himself off and moved the phone away from his ear, holding it down on the bed.

Noel had inserted the second finger and Cody's body immediately reacted. His breath got caught in his throat and he bucked his hips up. 

"Noel, I swear to god," Cody warned before bringing the phone back up to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, I thought I lost you for a second," 

Noel ignored the warning however and continued his little game. He thrusted his fingered into the boy over, and over and over until Cody's reactions got less and less exciting. 

He moved up to sit on his knees and pushed the blond's knees up to his chest, making Cody look at him with wide eyes. 

"Noel, don't" Cody mouthed silently, as his stupid girlfriend babbled on the other side of the line.

Noel brought his other hand over and gently touched his friend's lips, brushing over the bottom one softly before pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. Cody still looked bewildered as Noel slightly pulled his fingers in and out his mouth, all while Kelsey talked into the phone about how she finally found an employee and was getting the crickets now. 

Cody sucked on Noel's fingers for some time before a third finger was added into his mouth. Then, as quickly as it was added, they were all removed and Noel was right back at his hole, pushing two fingers in at once. 

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on Kelsey. Kelsey. Girlfriend. Yes, that one. She's so nice. So helpful, buying crickets for the lizar- 

"Oh my-fuck," Cody gasped, arching his back slightly as Noel slipped the third finger into his hole. 

"Shhh baby, she's gonna catch on," Noel chuckled quietly, pausing any movement so Cody can catch his bearings.

The room was silent, except for Kelsey on the phone, who was repeating Cody's name over and over.

"Yeah hi, sorry," Cody panicked and held the phone tightly.

Noel smirked at the overwhelmed man in front of him and started to move all three fingers now that he was situated.

Cody tried his best to keep himself together, but if Noel kept moving his fingers like that, he was going to lose all self control. 

Noel must have read his mind because at that moment, he scissored his two fingers, shoving the third slightly deeper and managed to touch that spot. 

"Kelsey, Noel really wants to finish this video, can I call you when we're done and maybe we can go out to eat when I get home? Yeah? Yeah okay, I love you too, bye," Cody quickly rambled out before hanging up the phone and chucking it off the bed.

Noel curled his fingers, making Cody's hips buck up once again.

"You love her, huh?" Noel teased, uncurling his fingers and slowly pulling them out of the boy. "Last I checked, you're in my bed...looking completely wrecked," 

"Noel- fuck, please put them back in," Cody whined, feeling suddenly empty. "I said that so she would let me hang up, Noel come on," 

Noel sat up on his knees, undoing his belt, still not breaking eye contact with Cody, who was now reaching down to touch himself. 

"If you touch yourself, I'm tying your hands and leaving you here by yourself," Noel said nonchalantly.

"Fuck Noel, then do something," 

Noel chuckled under his breath, pulling his jeans off, tossing them to the floor before going to work on his boxers.

"Trust me, bug boy," Noel ran a hand up Cody's naked thigh like he did when the call first started "I plan to,"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
